Catch Me If You Can
by Jinxercup
Summary: "This whole fantasy you have of me becoming your mate will never work. I'm good and you're evil. I'm a hero and you're a murderer. I'm the light and you're the darkness. We don't mix and we never will. I will never be yours. Understood?"
1. Chapter 1

Hearing that sarcastic tone come out of Bubbles mouth as she thanked an asshole for not using their blinker was one thing, but seeing the half-moon bags under her eyes that she oh so desperately tried to conceal was something entirely different. She hasn't slept in days, none of us have. But who can blame us when three of our supposedly dead enemies pop up out of the blue claiming to be vampires who want to take us as their mates.

We laughed at first, told them they where crazy idiots and that we weren't easily scared. Blossom even went as far as offering them directions to Townsville's very own mental institution. We walked away after that not knowing that they were following us. Days passed and nothing happened out of the ordinary. Leader Girl kept complaining that someone was watching her every move though and as the days passed by I began to believe it too. Bubbles put it off to stress and I would've agreed with her if I hadn't found the body the very next day. He was drained of every ounce of blood and was as white as his lab coat. His eyes were left open and it was obvious that he died in pain. Pinned to his black tie was a note written in his blood asking a simple five word question.

_Do you believe us now? _

I fell to the ground in a state of shock and pulled my knees up to my chest; hiding my face in my arms. I didn't cry. I never cry. It's a sign of weakness. But I did sit stunned. Here was the man who loved me for my imperfections. In his eyes I didn't need to be as smart as Blossom or as sweet as Bubbles. I was Buttercup. I was his easily pissed of, ready for action, punch throwing, fun-loving, tomboyish Buttercup. In his eyes what society deemed as imperfect made me perfect and those bastards took him away from me.

It was in that instant that I realized a strong set of arms had wrapped themselves around my torso and pulled me against someones chest. Their chin was resting in between the nook of my shoulder and neck. I turned my head and was suddenly nose to nose with Butch Jojo. His dark hair was spiked and contrasted his pale skin well. His famously annoying smirk adorned his face and his dark green eyes captured my attention. It was those same dark green eyes that ignited my rage. My right hand clenched and was about to make contact with his face when suddenly he grasped my wrist. I threw a left-handed punch but he caught that too and I was pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. Butch hovered over me straddling my waist and pinning my hands above my head.

"So?" he said while chuckling about my current... situation.

"So, what?" I hissed back at him as he leaned down so that his mouth was directly next to my ear.

"Do you believe me now?" And with that he attacked my neck with kisses. He kissed up my neck and left a trail of light kisses along my jaw line until his lips hovered over mine.

"Your mine Buttercup Utonium. No one else's. Understood?" The possessive edge in his voice made my head spin and the fact that his lips meet mine soon after that didn't help the whole spinning problem.

He deepened the kiss and let out a deep growl of possessive frustration as he wrapped both arms around my waist. My arms found themselves thrown over his neck; my hands pulling at his dark locks. We fought for dominance for what seemed like ages until he finally bit down on my lower lip and pulled away with a look of pure happiness plastered on his usually smug face. To bad I had to ruin the moment by bringing my knee up to a place where the sun don't often shine.

He groaned and fell over in pain. Not wanting to miss my opportunity for freedom I sprinted up the basement stairs, through the living room, and out onto the porch with Butch right on my heels. I flew off the porch and up into the sky. The sun was bright as I turned around expecting Butch to be floating near me prepared to fight but instead I faced a never-ending blue sky. Nothing and no one else. Confused I looked down to see Butch standing near the very edge of the shaded porch looking beyond pissed. That's when it hit me, vampires and sunlight don't mix well.

I flew down to the ground and stood in the sunlight, just out of his reach, and smirked. A deep, animalistic growl echoed through the air as I laughed at the sudden turn of events.

"This isn't funny Butters, now come here" Funny how the bastard still thought he could control me when he couldn't even touch me.

"Nope" I said, popping the "p" for extra emphasis.

"BC I suggest you get your ass over here before I force you to."

"Oh I'm shaking in my vans." Sarcasm dripped of my tongue like blood on a knife. "If you haven't noticed you can't do shit due to the fact that the sun's shining down on me at this very moment. Did you ever think about that jackass?"

"And did you ever think about the fact that night will fall in a matter of hours sweet-cheeks?

I was just about to snap at him for calling me sweet-cheeks when my sisters landed next to me, each rapidly explaining their encounters with their counterparts. I couldn't tell them about the professor. Not yet anyway. I looked back at Butch who had regained that stupid smirk on his face. Without breaking eye contact I told my sisters to fly ahead of me and that I'd catch up soon.

I looked at the line where the shade and sunlight meet until I knew they were gone. I laughed when I thought of how ironic it was that evil was stuck in the darkness while good could withstand the light. I then locked eyes with Butch.

"This whole fantasy you have of me becoming your mate will never work. I'm good and you're evil. I'm a hero and you're a murderer. I'm the light and you're the darkness. We don't mix and we never will. I will never be yours. Understood?"

I turned and walked away only to hear him say "Your wrong."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep" he said popping the "p".

"Well then catch me if you can."

With that I flew off to meet my sisters. We used our connections as Power Puffs to "borrow" a new, black SUV from a dealership just outside of town and hit the road running.

* * *

The whole fiasco with Butch happened about a week ago and as I looked at Bubbles, who was driving, I could see the fear in her eyes and knew that we needed to figure out a better plan soon.

"BC have you even been listening to a word I've been saying?" I looked back at Blossom who looked thoroughly annoyed

" Sorry Leader Girl, if you want the truth then the answers no" Blossom groaned in annoyance, "but I could tell you a lie if you want."

"Look BC, we have been driving for a consecutive week. It's time we stopped somewhere to rest and shower properly. they can not still be following us after all this time and we can not keep sleeping in this damn car. We will stop during the day to ensure the fact that they can't get to us and we will be back on the road that same night."

"Sounds like a plan Bloss, you o.k with that Baby Blue?"

"Yeah, whatever, just as long as I can stop driving soon."

I looked at the clock and realized that it was half past midnight; I told Bubbles to pull over at the nearest gas station.

"I'm thirsty and I'm in desperate need of some caffeine. After we stop I'll take over the wheel for a little while."

Luckily for Bubbles we stumbled upon an A.M.P.M about fifteen minutes later. We drove up and Bubbles parked like crap, as usual, taking up three potential parking spots somehow. I asked my sisters if they wanted anything and assumed that the resounding silence meant no. We all got out of the car I walked over to the station while Bloss and Bubs went to the outdoor bathroom.

I walked into the shabby little store and bought a and a large black coffee. As I walked back to the SUV I noticed that my sisters weren't in the car yet. I knew I shouldn't freak out but a part of me was still worried about them. I got into the driver's seat of the SUV and turned the car on. As I sat nervously awaiting the arrival of my sisters every shadow turned into hideous creatures that wanted me dead. My heart began to beat a mile a minute and I started to clutch the steering wheel if only to assure myself that I was still alive and breathing.

"Boo" a monotone voice whispered from behind me and I jumped, hitting my head on the roof of the car. I looked into the rear view mirror only to see a pair of dark green eyes glowing with excitement. I jumped out of the car but he was faster than me and soon I was pinned between him and the car.

"Well if it isn't my little Buttercup." He said as he absent-mindedly tucked a piece of my raven colored hair behind my ear. He wore his infamous smirk that I desperately wanted to wipe off his stupid face.

"And how are we on this fine night?" He asked sarcastically.

"We'd be better if we didn't have to look at your ugly ass face."

"Now I know for a fact that this face is highly attractive, thank you very much."

"Butch, your birth certificate was an apology letter from a condom factory. There's no need to lie to me about your looks; just admit that you are ugly and save everyone the trouble of listening to you fawn over yourself."

"Babe you and I both know that not only am I attractive but we make a highly attractive couple." He chuckled as he lightly pushed me against the SUV

"And I must say that you are even more fun when your feisty." he added with a smirk.

"Two things you asshole. One: Don't call me babe. Two:We are **not** a couple. Now where are my sisters?"

"They're safe and sound with my brothers. We'll be meeting up with them soon."

"I swear if they hurt them-"

"They won't." He said suddenly interrupting her, "What will it take for you girls to learn that we truly love you, huh? I mean do we have to spell it out for you. When will you understand that we were created because of you? The connection we have isn't something that's shared between just anyone. When will you understand that?" He was practically yelling by the end of his little speech. He threw a punch near my face but it hit the car, obviously leaving a dent. He held my gaze for what seemed like forever until he suddenly hugged me, burying his face in my neck.

I stood their stunned and terrified, but I was determined to make him understand my choices.

"And when will you understand that you murdered my father? When will you understand that you took away the only person who truly accepted me? When will you understand that my entire life has been dedicated to stopping people like you from getting away with crime. My entire existence is based on stopping evil from succeeding. And you're evil. And I'm good. And we don't mix."

He looked up at me eerily calm " You see that's where your wrong cupcake. Your destiny isn't to stop evil from succeeding, it's to be the light in which the darkness clings to. Your destiny is to keep evil sane."

He cupped my cheek and ran his thumb lightly across my lips. He leaned in until his lips were barely touching mine and he whispered, "My own little personal ray of light."

And then he kissed me, first lightly then with more passion and hunger then I knew existed. My hands tangled in his hair as he deepened the kiss and my world began to spin again. I knew I shouldn't be liking this... but I was. And it frustrated me.

He pulled away and kissed my cheek; looking smug and content at the same time. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I slapped him hard across the cheek and he just stood there and laughed.

"Now there's the Butters I know and love." He smiled at me and for some reason I smiled back.

His smile faded soon after, "I wish I could say this wouldn't hurt , but I'd be lying and that's sort of something I don't want to do to you babe."

I was confused for an instant until he quickly tilted my head to the side and barred his fangs. The bastard bit me and it stung like a fire coursing through my veins. After about a minute he pulled away. Everything was becoming foggy. The last words I heard before unconsciousness engulfed me were "Oh and by the way cupcake, I caught you."

***This was my first fan fiction so I'd appreciate it if the flames where kept at a minimum, but constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks for reading! ***


	2. Chapter 2

***Forgot to mention that I own nothing so I'll just do it now. I OWN NOTHING***

I opened my eyes only to feel groggy and disoriented. My head and neck were throbbing and I could feel, what I assumed to be, a large purple and black bruise forming just below my earlobe. I was turned to the right and laying rather uncomfortably in the seat of our black SUV. The clock read a quarter past four and the world was a swirl of colors outside my window. I thought back to the events that led me to wake up here.

"The bastard bit me." I mumbled under my breath.

"The 'bastard' is sitting right here BC. And he is currently driving so I don't think you want to piss him off at the moment." His deep voice echoed through the night time silence and basically scared the shit out of me causing me to jump and hit my head on the roof of the car… again.

"Some warning would be nice before you scare me _again_ you asshole."

"Well some warning would have been nice when it came to you and your sisters packing up base and sending my brothers and I on a wild goose chase in order to get our soon to be mates; but we didn't get that warning so you are no longer entitled to yours."

"Well someone's a bit grumpy at the moment." I said smirking, "Did wittle Butchie wake up on the wrong side of the coffin?"

"Hey, I can be a bit grumpy. I'm full of angst and hormones." The smirk he gained on his face made him look a little too smug and I began to worry.

"And you know what Cupcake you might want to stop patronizing me seeing as I'm the only one who has the key that'll unlock those handcuffs on your wrist." I looked down only to notice that he was right. My right wrist was enclosed in one end of the stupid thing while the other end was connected to the inside of the SUV door. "And don't even try to break out of them; I gave you a teeny tiny shot of Antidote X so your powers are gone at the moment."

So that explains the headache. I look out the window pissed off at the fact that I let myself get put into this vulnerable situation. Here I am handcuffed to a car that my undead enemy is driving while my sisters are out somewhere with their own undead enemies doing who knows what to them. Oh and to top it all off my undead enemy reached over and took my free hand in his and I don't whether I like it or hate it. Life is just great sometimes. An hour of pure silence passed between us. In fact, the only reason I knew he was still there was because he was still holding my hand.

"We're going to stop at a hotel for the day and get back on the road tonight. Don't pull anything Butters." His voice broke the silence for a short time and I only nodded in response. I was far too tired to argue with him at the moment and my body was really starting to ache.

We pulled into a Best Western that looked almost abandoned and Butch got out of the car; using his best terminator impression he yelled out "I'll be back". I laughed as I saw him walk into the hotel, but as soon as he was out of sight I took the only opportunity I had to run. The idiot never stopped to think about the fact that the teeny tiny amount of antidote x that he put into my system at around midnight wears off quickly.

I broke out of the handcuffs and practically jumped out of the car taking off into the sky. It took me only a matter of seconds to be at least a mile away from the hotel but I wasn't going to stop flying until the sun rose and I knew he couldn't chase me anymore. As I flew I began to wonder how Butch would handle my escape. He was probably pissed at the fact that I had disobeyed him; hell he may even be tearing the hotel apart brick by brick to try and find me. He was probably hurt too. Mad that I left him alone. Mad that I continue to run away from him. Mad that he can't have me.

My thoughts about the ruff were interrupted when I was side tackled from the right. Speak of the devil, Butch was currently pushing me towards the ground and no amount of resistance on my part could have stopped the impact. While struggling to get away from him I felt his hands grip my waist as he pulled me into his chest. We hit the ground hard, skidding about forty feet before coming to halt. I was on top of him with my arms wrapped around his neck; his hold on my waist comparable to steel iron bars. In an instant he had us flipped so that he was on top of me and I was reminded of the moments after the Professor's death. How the hell I keep getting myself into these situations I may never know.

"I told you not to pull this shit again Buttercup. I don't know how I'm going to get it into your head that you are mine but I will. Trust me babe you won't ever escape me. I don't know why you're wasting your time trying. But it needs to stop. Now." He was far beyond pissed at the moment and I wasn't sure if responding would just piss him off further so I just laid there, stunned at the rage that was hidden deep within his tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're mine before you stop running?" He moved his head so our foreheads were touching and closed his eyes before repeating the words he spoke only hours ago "My own little personal ray of light".

His lips meet mine for a light kiss and the world was slowly starting to spin again when he suddenly stood up and held out his hand to help me get up. I got up on my own and he chuckled at my silent refusal for help. I looked at him for an instant before sprinting off, but in no time he had caught my wrist, grabbed my hips and hoisted me over his shoulder as if I was a small child. I felt something hard and flat hit my ass and realized that the bastard had spanked me. I growled in frustration as he took off into the sky chuckling and headed back to the hotel.

We arrived seconds after our little fiasco and he flew up to the third story balcony of the hotel. He walked up to one of the rooms, took a key card out of his pocket, and opened the door all while enduring the punches I was throwing at his back and ignoring my refusals to be carried like a child. He walked into the room locked the door, shut the blinds, and practically threw me on the bed knocking the air out of my lungs. He was looking down at me with a glare gracing his features. So I glared back at him.

"Why in the world are you so frustrating Buttercup Utonium? I don't get how someone so tiny can be so damn frustrating!" His voice filled the room and caused my lips to form a smirk.

"It's a talent"

"Well it needs to stop." He said while sitting down on the other side of the bed. "It's my job as your mate to protect you and keep you safe, but I can't do that if we're constantly playing this game of cat and mouse. I caught you fair and square Cupcake. You're mine." With each word Butch was moving closer to me until he was finally close enough to capture my lips in his. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss he had given me before. It was a frustrated kiss; he kept pulling me closer and closer to him as if he was afraid that I wasn't real. And that's when it hit me, he was scared. He was scared of losing me.

He pulled away and kissed the tip of my nose. He then grabbed the pillow behind my head and one of the many blankets off of the bed and threw them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused as to why he broke our kiss just to throw some shit on the floor.

"I'm sleeping on the floor you can have the bed" He said while laying out the blanket.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Because you would through a bitch fit if I tried to sleep in the same bed with you."

"I would throw a bitch fit?" I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or whether to start laughing my ass off at the fact that Mister Macho Man Butch just used the phrase bitch fit.

"Yes you would throw a bitch fit."

"I would not throw a bitch fit if you slept on the same bed with me dumbass. In fact, if you promise not to try anything you can sleep up here with me."

"And there will be no bitch fit thrown about your personal space and how I'm and inconsiderate ass?" he asked amused.

"There will be no bitch fit thrown over my personal space. But unfortunately for you we can't argue the already established fact that you are an inconsiderate ass." I said as he picked up the pillow and blanket from the floor and laid down on his side of the bed.

"Not funny Butters." He growled playfully before wrapping one of his arms around my waist and pulling me close to his chest. His head found the familiar nook between my shoulder and neck and he sighed contently.

Minutes passed.

"Butch I can't sleep. I think I'll just go outside for some air." I said as I tried to untangle myself from his arms.

"Nice try Cupcake, but no." His grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me in closer. "Goodnight Butters."

"Don't you mean good morning" I said while narrowing my eyes. He chuckled tiredly as he let sleep take him.

* * *

I woke up that night with my face buried in the crook of Butch's shoulder; our legs where a tangled mess and both his arms where wrapped around my thin frame. I had no clue how I was going to get out of this without waking him up. I still needed to escape whether or not I had feelings for the idiot or not. My job is to protect the people of Townsville and I can't do that if I'm three states over. As I was thinking about how to escape I felt fingers tracing up and down my spine. I looked up to see Butch Jojo smiling down at me with groggy eyes. He looked at the clock that sat on the night stand on my side of the bed and sighed.

"We have a meeting to attend in about four hours; we need to hit the road." His chin rested on top of my head for some time before he finally untangled himself from me and threw a bundle a cloth at me.

"I grabbed some of the clothes you had in the car. Be changed in four minutes unless you want me to do it for you." He said with a wink.

"Get out of the room you perv!" I threw a pillow at him as he opened the door laughing. I changed quickly and looked out the window to see where Butch was. If I was lucky he'd be at the car and I'd have a chance at getting away, but I wasn't. Instead he was standing guard right outside of the door. He spotted me through the window and gave me a smug wave. I responded by flipping him the bird.

He was laughing as I came out of the room and he captured one of my hands in his practically dragging me to the car. He opened the passenger side door expecting me to get in; instead I just stood there wanting to test his patience.

"Come on Butters, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He barred his fangs at the end indicating that the hard way would be a reoccurrence of last night's events. I sighed angrily and got into the car. As if I wasn't pissed off enough the bastard had the nerve to slap my ass as I walked past him. He then proceeded to pull out a syringe that I assumed contained Antidote X. My eyes widened and before I could protest he had poked my right arm with the needle and was pressing the clear liquid into my veins. And to top it all of he pulled out another pair of handcuffs from his pocket and proceeded to handcuff me to the car door before shutting it and walking around to the driver's seat.

"Do you just happen to carry around multiple pairs of handcuffs or am I just a special case?" I asked sarcastically while trying to hold up my handcuffed hand for him to see.

"Oh your special alright babe." And this is a perfect example of why I always feel the strong need to slap that stupid grin off his face.

"Where are we going?" I ask changing the subject.

"Home"

"To Townsville?" A smile creeps to my lips as a glimmer of hope appears in my mind. It would be incredible to see the city again.

"No to my home, soon to be your home" He said grabbing my free hand as usual, "You'll love the house. And don't worry your sisters will be there soon."

"So this meeting is with your brothers? And my sisters will be there?"

"Yep" silence fell as we drove along the highway so I took to looking out the window at the fast pace world outside. Butch ran his thumb along my fingers and I turned to look at him.

"I suggest you keep your eyes on the road before you kill us both… well before you kill me at least." He laughed at that and uttered a simple sorry.

"Why were you staring at me anyway? It's not like you haven't seen me nonstop for the past 24 hours."

"I was thinking, if you must know."

"Wow I didn't know you were capable of that." I said mockingly. He growled playfully; squeezing my hand tighter while keeping his eyes on the road.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I've been stuck in this damn car for far too long and absolutely hate the long amounts of silence I've had deal with.

"I was thinking about how you're going to make one hell of a vampire." He said simply; as if telling me that he was basically going to kill me was something that normal people use in regular day to day conversations.

"Excuse me?" I said thoroughly pissed off at him.

"Did you really think that I would let my mate stay human? Butterbabe that would mean that you die in a matter of years and me being an immortal creature and all I can't really allow that to happen. You're mine for all of eternity sweet cheeks."

"So to save me from dying you're going to kill me? Yeah, because that makes perfect sense Butch"

"It's the only way for you to stay with me Cupcake. There's no other option and I suggest that you accept that and move on. Fighting me won't work babe. I always get what I want and I want you by my side forever. That's just how it works."

I didn't reply. If he thinks that I'll just submit to the fact that he is planning on killing me then he is dead wrong. I won't go easily. I'll kick and scream and claw my way to a normal life if I have to. This game of cat and mouse is back on Butch. Catch me if you can.

***I was really excited with the reviews I got! They all made me breathe a sigh of relief knowing that the first chapter wasn't utter crap. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I'm planning on continuing this for one more chapter but that could change depending on it's popularity among the readers. Thanks so much for reading!***


	3. Chapter 3

We drove for what seemed like hours until we reached a large Victorian style house that was built out of brick. The lawn was covered in blood red Dahlias and Knock Out Roses. There was a stone pathway leading up to a dark cherry wood door. Butch parked the car and, as I looked out the window into the night, I noticed that a certain blonde ruff was lying on the flower covered lawn with my little sister lying across his chest. It didn't truly surprise me, Bubbles wasn't one for confrontation; hell if Boomer pulled the same crap as his older brother then she probably just blushed and giggled her way here instead of fighting for her freedom of choice.

Butch got out of the car and walked around to my side opening the door but being the idiot he is he forgot that my wrist was attached to the damn thing. I still had my seat belt on and when he jerked the car door open my wrist moved but my body didn't and I let out a small yelp as pain shoot through my right arm.

"Crap sorry babe, I forgot about the cuffs." He said as he closed the door halfway in order to compensate for the pain in my wrist. He unlocked the hand cuffs and gently took my wrist in his hands, planting a small kiss on the red ring of skin that was abused by the harsh metal. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned to unbuckle my seat belt. After doing so I got out of the car and walked straight past him and over to the front of the house. Up close I could see the intricate trim around each set of windows and the dark, heavy curtains that where pulled shut inside the house. Butch came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my frame. It became a habit of his and I can't say that it's the most obnoxious thing he does.

"I know that you're still pissed off because of our little conversation in the car earlier, but you've got to understand my point of view here. I can't lose you Butters and I won't need to worry about you being your clumsy, easily hurt self if you become a vampire. It's for the best cupcake." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from him after that and walked up to the front door expecting it to be open. I pushed down on the handle but the door wouldn't budge. I sighed, clearly frustrated.

"You know that you need the key to get into the house right?" I turned towards the area in which the voice had come from only to discover that it was Boomer. His blonde hair was a tad messy and his blue eyes shined with mischief and joy as Bubbles came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder while smiling. When she saw me she looked stunned and then her smile grew and she ran towards me throwing her arms around me and giving me a tight hug. Without letting me go she began to go on and on about her time spent with Boomer. I hugged her lightly and as she talked I looked at Boomer only to notice that he looked uncomfortable having Bubbles that far away from him.

"Bubs, you're suffocating me." I interrupted her fast paced speech as I pretended to gasp for breath. She giggled as she pulled away from the hug. Boomer came up right after and wrapped his arms around her waist; planting a kiss on her left cheek which only caused her to giggle more. A gust of wind blew, causing a shiver to trail down my spine.

"Can one of you open the damn door already? It's freezing out here." Another spine tingling gust of wind blew through the air as I zipped my black hoodie up as far as it would go and shoved my hands into its pockets. I noticed Butch walking up the path to the front door.

"We don't have the key." Boomer said as Butch came over and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, tucking me into him protectively.

"What do you mean you don't have the key? This is your house right? What kind of idiots don't have sets of keys to their own house?" I was getting pissed off at the events unraveling before my eyes. First I'm told that my days as a human are numbered, then I find out that my little sister is actually enjoying the time spent with her kidnapper, and now I'm stuck in the freezing cold, surrounded by idiots. Sometimes the universe is cruel.

"Brick's the one that bought the damn place so he's the only one with a set of keys at the moment. I apologize that we haven't gotten around to making extra sets yet, but it's kind of hard to do so when we've been forced to chase you girls around the whole damn country." Boomer brought Bubbles closer to him, bringing his nose to hers as he talked about chasing my sisters and I around the country. He growled playfully at the end of his explanation and kissed Bubble's forehead. He then pulled away and stared into my little sister's baby blue eyes. I was shocked at just how harsh he seemed when talking to anyone but Bubbles. It surprised me that my sister's counterpart wasn't the same shy six-year-old we fought as kids.

"But it was worth it." Boomer said lovingly, and I almost gagged at the way my sister swooned over him. Is she forgetting the fact that we've been kidnapped or is she just choosing to ignore that tiny little detail?

I looked away from Boomer and up at Butch, his eyes were narrowed and he looked as if he were looking at something far away. Sure enough, he was. Down the road a dark green jeep was speeding towards the old Victorian house. It came to a screeching halt in front of the house and I winced at the noise the brakes made as the car skid to a stop. Brick stepped out of the driver's seat wearing his infamous red baseball cap that sat backwards on his head. He walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door. Blossom was in the passenger seat seemingly asleep, but I couldn't help the nervous feeling in my stomach as I thought of the many possibilities as to why she was sitting peacefully still. Brick dug around in his pockets until he pulled out a set of keys; he tossed them at Butch who proceeded to unlock the door while Brick picked Blossom up bridal style closing the car door with his left foot.

Butch grabbed me hand and led me into the house. Inside there was a huge black spiral staircase that led to the second story. To the right of the entrance I could see, what I assumed was the living room which contained a long black leather sofa, two armchairs that matched said sofa, multiple bookshelves filled with books that were bound in velvet or leather, as well as a large TV that was mounted to the wall. Past the living room there was a door left open to reveal a kitchen in which I could barely make out black and white appliances. To the left of the stair case there was a set of black double doors that were closed, concealing the room from our view.

My observations were abruptly cut off when Butch started to run up the staircase with me in tow.  
I stumbled behind him until he stopped at a door with a dark green doorknob. Butch turned around and picked me up bridal style. Of course I struggled, I mean I'm not supposed to like it when he does this type of shit but my protests were cut short when I saw the room.

"Welcome to our sanctuary." Butch said, smiling as he set me on my feet.

The room was truly incredible. My favorite posters, logos, and pictures were layered on one wall covering it from head to toe. The other three walls were painted black and each window was covered with black out curtains that were tightly pulled shut. A dark green sofa faced a TV that was mounted onto the "photo wall". I noticed multiple different video game consuls along with a stack of some of the newest games. There were two lime green doors in the room and I made the assumption that one lead to a bathroom and one lead to a closet. But the best part was the four-poster bed made out of black wood and decorated with intricate designs along the trim. The comforter was lime green and tons of fluffy, weird decorative pillow things sat on top of the bed. The floor was covered in a dark, almost black, green carpet.

"So… do you like it?" Butch asked with a look of hesitation in his eyes. "The whole picture thing was Boomer's idea, if you don't like it we can change it. And the two doors lead into a bathroom and a closet; I brought most of your clothes from your old house and there's a laptop on the sofa." There was an awkward pause in his babbling before he continued. "If you don't like it…"

I stopped him by placing my palm over his mouth.

"It's great, absolutely awesome. But if you keep on talking at a mile per minute I'm going to have to slap you."

He chuckled at that and then he, being the mature vampire he is, licked my palm. I cringed at the sudden feeling of his tongue on my palm.

"Real mature Butch!" I yelled as he circled his arms around my waist and pulled me down onto the bed which was conveniently located directly behind him. I was on top of him with his arms wrapped around me.

"Now Butter's you know that it's not nice to slap someone you love." He said with a smirk on his face.

"And who said I love you Butch?"

"No one needs to say it babe." He said chuckling while moving his hand up and down my back slowly. "I just know."

"Oh and how's that you ass?" I glared at him, trying my hardest not to think about the shiver that was slowly running up and down my spine with every touch from his hand.

"It's the way you act when I touch you. The way you shiver when I trace up and down your spine. Or the way you lean, just slightly, into my touch. Or maybe it's the way you reluctantly kiss me back, but it's not reluctant because you don't like, it's reluctant because you don't know how to handle your feelings. Maybe it's the way you smile at me or maybe, just maybe it's the way you look at me when you don't think I'm watching. I know you love me Butters, it's obvious to anyone who knows you well enough." He didn't break eye contact during his little speech and afterwards he brought his lips up to meet mine. His hand moved down my back only to continue down to my ass which he gave smack. I gasped which gave his tongue and opportunity to roam my mouth. I started to melt into the kiss when the door suddenly opened revealing Brick.

"Really bro, you just barge in here. At least knock I mean we're kind of busy at the moment." Butch snapped irritably from underneath me. I began to notice just how pissed Brick looked and I knew something was up.

"Get out here now. We need to talk." It was then that I noticed Boomer behind Brick. They both looked ready to go to war and it made me hesitant to let Butch go off with them. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, the bastard had made me fall in love with him but that really didn't seem to matter as he rolled us over so that my back was on the comfy bed as he stood up.

"I'll be back in sec babe." And with that he exited the room locking the door behind him and I was left alone.

After about twenty minutes Butch came back and headed straight to one of the lime green doors in our room. As he opened it I could see that it was the closet that I assumed we shared. Moments later he came out dressed in only black and as I looked into his eyes I could see the same look of determination I noticed in Brick and Boomer.

"What happened?" I asked semi-concerned for his well-being and semi-concerned that something had happened to one of sisters.

"I'll be back soon babe. Don't wait up." Good God, if this was the only answer the bastard thought he was going to give me then he was more of an idiot then he thought. I caught his arm as he made his way to the door.

"Butch what happened?" I asked again getting annoyed at the way he was acting.

"My brother's and I have some… business to attend to. I promise you I'll explain when we get back, but at the moment I've got to get going if we want to get the asshole who beat your sister."

I was shocked. "What do you mean?" Thousands of thoughts were running through my mind as I tried to process what little information I had.

"Brick figured out that Dexter beat Blossom and is pissed. We're off to pay him a little visit."

"And what will you do when you go for this little visit?"

"Teach him a lesson." And with that he left locking the door behind him. I sighed in frustration as I walked in front of the window and glanced at it.

"Oh and don't even bother trying to escape through the window babe, it's coated with chemical x." Butch said as he popped his head back into the room. He winked at me before shutting and locking the door again. I sighed dejectedly as I fell onto the bed and let sleep take me.

* * *

Hours passed before I woke up to hear the door open and heavy footsteps stomped across the room. I got up from the bed and walked over to him only to find him covered in blood splatter. His arms were covered in cuts and he had a small gash above his left eye.

"What happened?" I asked as I brought my hand up to brush his hair away from his cut.

"We won he lost. What did you expect to happen Cupcake?"

"What did you do to him Butch?"

"I did nothing but hold him down. Brick, on the other hand, flipped out and killed the bastard."

"And you just stood there and watched?"

"No I stood there and helped. There's a difference." Butch said looking slightly amused.

"That's even worse Butch!"

"Why, you don't think he deserved it? That bastard hit your sister multiple times. He injected her with chemical x and hit her until she begged him stop! He deserved to die!"

"And that's not your choice to make Butch."

"Of course it's not my choice to make, it's Bricks."

"No it's not his choice either. You really think that we just have the right to walk around and decide who is and who isn't a good person and if they're not a good person we just get to kill them? You really think that's how it works."

"No it works like this. Your sisters are my brother's mates and you're my mate. That being said anyone who even dares to look at you girls let alone touch you better be prepared for hell to be unleashed."

"You've made that clear but…"

"But nothing Butter's it's our job to protect you. That's what we are meant to do. Brick did nothing but protect Blossom from reliving every painful memory and fear that she has had to deal with. He did this for her."

"I'm not going to stay with a murderer. I refuse." I yelled this as I tried to storm out of the room. But he caught me and pulled me harshly into his chest.

"You're not going anywhere Cupcake." He said as I felt a sharp stabbing pain on my neck. My body went limp as I fell into Butch's embrace and was carried back to the bed. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Butch deciding that we will talk about this more in the morning.

***Sorry for it being so late, I got super busy with school. Hoped you enjoyed though! Please review***


	4. Chapter 4

***I OWN NOTHING!***

****This chapter is a little darker than any of the others... don't ask me why because truthfully I don't know.****

I woke up groggily as I raised my pounding head off of the oh so comfortable pillow that now had a pool of drool draped across it and tried to move my aching body. Everything hurt. With each stretch of my muscles I could feel a shot of pain rip through my body and I was tempted to just lie back down and curl further into the bed until I became just another one of the many decorative throws that were currently scattered across the room but I knew I couldn't do that. There were matters that needed to be taken care of. So with this in mind I began the difficult process of getting out of bed only to be stopped by the tug of a chain that was wrapped around my right ankle. I tried to reach down so I could snap the damn thing off but unfortunately my movement was constrained due to the chain that was tightly wrapped around my left wrist. I struggled but the damn things wouldn't break and the more time that passed the more nervous to I began to get.

This wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to be put in these types of situations and I wasn't until Butch forced his way into my life. I didn't even bother wondering who had done this. I knew it was him and the bastard even had the nerve to just leave me here waiting for him to return.

"This is just great." I muttered under my breath as I shook my head. I couldn't believe that I was stuck in the crappy situation all because of some greedy hormonal vampire who couldn't take no for an answer.

"It really is great though." a far to familiar voice boomed from my left. As I turned to meet it my emerald eyes meet ones of pure black and I was face to face with a smirk that guarded razor sharp teeth dripping with blood.

"So cupcake, what type of trouble do you want to cause now? Are you planning on plucking all the flowers out of the garden in the back? Or maybe you're going to tear out all the pages from the books in the living room? Are you going to tear apart every piece of fabric in our closet this time? Or are you just planning on running away from me again?" I couldn't believe I was being interrogated by this piece of shit and I certainly wanted to ignore the fact that he was slowly caressing up and down my leg. With each question he asked his anger grew and as his anger grew his soft caress turned into a harsh grasp until he finally pounced on me, straddling my waist with his legs and pulling out a sharp knife that was dripping in antidote x. Each drop that dripped off the knife ignited a fire on my skin and as I looked up into deranged eyes I knew I was screwed.

"To bad you can't escape me now Butters." He said as a sadistic smile graced his harsh features. He dragged the knife across the outside of my right thigh only adding on to the pain that he induced the night before by biting me. I screamed loudly as he applied pressure onto the newly formed wound. He cocked his head to the side looking inquisitively at my pain stricken face before the pressure on my thigh ceased. A light feather soft touch replaced it and I closed my eyes in order to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out. This bastard would not get to see my cry.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he cupped my cheek. I still didn't dare to open my eyes, but I could feel his breath on my face and I knew that he was extremely close. My thoughts were confirmed when I felt his lips press against mine in a forceful, dominant way. His tongue entered my mouth and soon my head began to spin from the conflicted feelings of terror and pleasure that I was feeling.

Any amount of pleasure vanished the moment I felt a needle like pain in my stomach. The pain intensified over a matter of seconds until all I could focus on was the immense fire that surged through my left side. A warm liquid was coating the wound and it finally hit me that it was my own blood pouring out of me. My lungs began to tighten in need of oxygen and I pushed at Butch's chest with my free hand but he wouldn't budge. My lungs continued to scream for oxygen as I struggled under Butch. But he continued to attack my lips with his as he used my body as his own personal chopping board. He slashed continually at my chest, stomach, and legs before he suddenly stopped.

"It's nice to know that I finally caught you for good babe." He said as he buried his face in my neck and bit down harshly, ignoring my screams of agony. The tears that I had fought escaped down my face and intermingled with the blood that was now coating my neck. The room began to spin even faster as I felt Butch's weight shift until he was no longer on top of me.

"This has been fun babe, but I've got other things I need to do." He said as he wiped his mouth of my blood and went to the closet to change out of the clothes that were now coated in my blood. He soon came out dressed in a clean black t-shirt and dark jeans. A smirk was plastered onto his face as he walked over to the door. He turned to look back at the crumpled and bloody mess he created out of me before exiting the room with one final wave goodbye.

I stayed there. My blood covered the once beautiful bedding and I couldn't stop the tears that feel down my cheeks and onto my neck. I was experiencing the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life and yet the only thing I could think about was his betrayal. He said he wouldn't hurt me. He said he would never do this to me. I was supposed to keep him sane but instead I uncovered the lunatic that he has always been.

He lied. He lied through his teeth and I should hate him for it and yet I don't. I just feel sorry for him.

And that sorrow was the last thing I felt before the darkness came and embraced me body and soul.

* * *

I jolted up as tears streamed down my face. I looked down to the foot of the bed as a wave of relief rushed over me after noting that there was no chain wrapped around either of my feet. My hands instantly went to my thigh only to discover that there was no wound. The same applied to my stomach and neck. A sob escaped my lips as confusion swept over me. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves across my chest causing me to tense up and dig my nails into the set of arms that tightened around my upper torso due to the obvious distress I was in.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Butch asked as he tried to comfort me, but it only freaked me out even more and I tried to escape from his strong grasp until I finally started to sob because of the pure frustration of not being able to escape my nightmare.

"Buttercup, what's wrong?" Butch's dark green eyes were filled with concern as he asked me a question that he should already know the answer to.

"Well you bastard we could start with the fact that you chained me to the freakin' bed before pouncing on me. Or maybe it's the fact that you stabbed me multiple different times and then tortured me by applying tons of pressure to each wound. Or you know what maybe, just maybe, it's the fact that you're playing some sick twisted psycho game with me by trying to pretend like you don't know what happened?" I began to punch at his chest, desperately wanting to escape from this lunatic. I hated how weak I felt, he brought this out in me and I needed to escape.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Cupcake. You had a nightmare, that's all it was." He tried to rub my back in a soothing way, but I flinched at his touch. "I would **never** hurt you Buttercup."

He sounded sincere, but everything was so realistic. The pain, the confusion, the fear... it was all to real to just end up being imaginary. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was lying.

"Buttercup do you really not believe me?" I always thought that my emotions were hard to read, but I guess Butch somehow got his hands on the instruction manual because I really didn't believe him.

"Babe think about it like this, if you were to have been hurt you would have scabs or scars covering your body. You're skin is flawless as far as I see. You just had a nightmare nothing more. I would never hurt you; I love you too much to do that." I looked at him as he spoke and I slowly started to believe him. He was just so damn convincing.

"But you're o.k with hurting other people?" I ask with a hard glare as I try to calm myself down from my "nightmare"

"I'm o.k with hurting people who have done horrible things to society. I'm o.k taking down the people that are doing nothing but causing pain and misery for others and I'm o.k to do what ever it takes to protect those I loved and their loved ones. So basically Cupcake, I'm o.k with hurting certain people, but only those who deserve it."

"And who are you to decide whether or not a person deserves to die? You can't play God Butch; that's not how the world works." I yelled out, upset that he thinks he can justify his actions as a murderer. "My father was a good, honest man Butch. He did nothing but help improve the standards of living for our society and you murdered him. You're little defensive speech may justify what you did for Dexter, but it can and will not secure what you did to the Professor as good."

"The Professor was not the savior that you've made him out to be Butters. He manipulated people in order to get what he wanted and destroyed millions of people's lives in order to improve a select few's. His inventions brought nothing but harm to human society over the past few years. His work went downhill the minute you girls stopped fighting crime full time. He was not a good person Butter's."

What Butch said made absolutely no sense. The Professor did nothing but help those in need of help and the fact that he couldn't see that only proved that he was incapable of deciding what was just and what was unjust. Butch's morality isn't the same as that of any normal human being. It's off. So that's why when Butch told me to just forget about it and to go back to sleep I was pissed, but I was far to tired to fight. It seems like that's all I am these days. Tired. That's going to have to change... starting tomorrow. For now I'll just fall asleep in my attackers arms and hope that tomorrow I wake up without any scars covering my "flawless skin".

***So I don't really like this chapter but it needed to be written in order to establish further ideas in later chapters. I hope that this is still interesting to people. If not just tell me stop. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it so much!***


End file.
